


A Small Measure of Comfort

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger's having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Measure of Comfort

Roger's sitting across from him with that tight crease in his brow that means he's thinking too hard, that he's worrying, that he's _fretting_ , and it's coming out in all his words, too tight and too sharp. While Roger would never forget himself enough to truly snarl at Hani, Hani's seen him flay others alive with his words, with his scorn, his disappointment.

Sometimes, he's very grateful that Roger has few harsh words for him.

But Roger is … upset, about something, something Hani's not certain of. Roger stands; Hani stands as well, and as Roger turns to leave, "Mr. Ferris," he says. Roger's back stiffens.

"I should get going," he says, brittle.

"Ferris," Hani says, and then, as there isn't the slightest uncoiling of muscle, "Roger. What is wrong?"

Roger turns his head, tilts it slightly so for a moment, Hani can see the expression on his face, something between regret and dismay and hurt. "I–" Roger starts. Shakes his head. "Nothing, Hani–pasha."

"Do not lie to me," Hani tells him, but with none of the warning those words usually hold; instead, they are concerned, and a little wounded. Roger's head ducks down, and his shoulders hunch even more, but he says nothing.

But he doesn't leave either.

Hani steps forward, places a hand flat against his back. Roger shows no reaction, not even a breath, and Hani steps closer. Wraps his arms around Roger's stomach and settles his chin on Roger's tense shoulder and pulls Roger back against his chest.

Roger draws a sharp breath, sharp enough to cut. "What – someone might _see_ , Hani."

"My dear," Hani says, a breath into his ear. "Hush."

Roger stiffens even more, though it seems impossible, and then, with a shuddering sigh, lets go. Sags back against Hani and tilts his head back to lean against Hani's shoulder. He's shaking, ever so slightly.

Hani holds him close, maybe a little to tight for comfort, but he thinks Roger needs that right now, needs to know in some manner how highly Hani values him. Which is very, very highly. He says nothing: if Roger wants to unburden himself, he will; otherwise, prying will only cause him to tense again.

Roger's hands come to rest atop Hani's, stroking them slowly, gently, twining his fingers with Hani's. He spreads his fingers and catches at Roger's as they slide between.

Finally, Roger sighs, pulls away slowly. Hani lets him go, with some reluctance. Roger turns to him. "I'm sorry, Hani," he says. Closes his eyes. "I'm all out of sorts today."

Hani raises a hand, reaches across the small space between them and cups Roger's cheek. "Roger. My dear. I'm sorry."

Roger turns his face into Hani's hand. "Well," he says with a hint of a smile. "It's getting better."


End file.
